


Cursed Flowers

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures
Genre: Angst, Angst With A Bittersweet Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, The endings are short as hell, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: "He felt the flowers within him grow and grow. It was only a matter of time before these cursed flowers consumes him for good."
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 2





	1. Story

There wasn't anything unusual in Hyrule. People in town were kind, the evil was gone, and peace returned to Hyrule. It felt like paradise. But if you think about it, paradises can have downfalls. If there is a downfall, it's fixed, right? However, there is some that cannot be fixed, no matter how hard people try to fix it. This is one of them.

There was a house near the Hyrule castle. It had different rooms. In one room, however, was something very unusual. A cough escaped from one person. It was silent for a moment before another cough filled the room. Green looked and noticed a flower petal in his hand. Yes, a flower petal. The flower petal was also stained with parts of blood. Green sighed quietly before he coughed up more flower petals.

He apparently had been having this for a while, specifically for two months. He felt the flowers within him grow and grow. It was only a matter of time before these cursed flowers consumes him for good.

Green stared at the ceiling. "What is wrong with me...?" He asked to himself very quietly. It wasn't easy hiding the coughs as well as the flower petals when the other Links was around. It caused him pain when he coughed. The pain was usually around the lungs or his heart.

His body has also been hurting as well, but it wasn't as bad unlike his heart and his lungs. Green decided to leave his room. Once leaving his room, he noticed Vio and Shadow talking. Green felt a pang of jealousy. Yes, Green was in love with Vio.

Unfortunately, Vio doesn't feel the same way.

Green wanted to talk to them, but he didn't want to bother them. "I must go...before they notice me." Green said and was about to leave until...he coughed again. He heard Vio and Shadow stop talking. "What was that?" He heard Shadow say.

Crap, crap, crap.

Green heard footsteps coming his way. He noticed that he coughed up some flower petals. Green picked them up and ran back to his room. While he ran, however, he dropped a flower petal. Vio noticed and he picked it up. The flower petal was stained in some parts of blood. Shadow looked at this as well. "Whoa...I never saw anything like this." Shadow said quietly. "Neither have I..." Vio replied back as they examined it.

"Hey, guys!"

The cheery voice along with running footsteps filled the hallway and they looked up. It happened to be none other than Red. "Hey, Red." Vio replied and Red noticed the blood stained petal. "What's that?" Red asked out of curiosity. They heard footsteps as well. This happened to be Blue. Blue noticed the blood stained petal. "Whoa..." Blue said quietly as they examined the petal.

"I'll examine this in my room, you guys should go train." Vio said and the other Links nodded. "Also...can one of you guys check on Green? I haven't seen him all day." The Links looked at each other. Who could do it? They didn't see Green at all today. "I'll go check on him." Shadow said before running down the hallway.

* * *

Green was sitting his room, staring blankly at the ceiling while occasionally coughing up flower petals and some flowers as well. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. Green looked at the door.

"Yes?"

"Green, it's me."

Green immediately recognized Shadow's voice. Why did he come to check on him? Although Green didn't want to come off rude, so...

"Um...is there something you need?"

"I just want to see if you're okay."

Green flinched from hearing that question. What could he say to that? He didn't want to tell Shadow that he was coughing up flower petals. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. "I'm fine!" Green replied, trying to force happiness in his voice. Shadow knew for a fact that this was a lie, but he didn't want to pressure Green.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep! I'm fine!"

Lies, his own voice was telling nothing but lies. He didn't want to say it though. "Alright...if you say so." He heard footsteps walking away from his door. Green sighed quietly. He wanted to tell the truth, but he felt scared that no one would believe him at all.

* * *

Vio continued to examine the blood covered flower petal. It was a petal of a lily flower, come to think of it...this is his favorite flower. He pulled out a magnifying glass in order to examine it closer.

"I wonder...where did this flower petal come from...?" Vio wondered to himself in his room.

* * *

The Links went on their normal day. Although, it was sort of painful for Green as he coughed up flower petals and to his relief, no one heard him cough.

However, his secret would prove to be no more. During dinner time, everything was normal. Although it was sort of hard for Green to eat due to the condition that he has. No...it wasn't a condition.

It was a disease.

Green suddenly began coughing, which got everyone's attention. "Green?" Blue asked as Green began to cough more. Red got out of his seat and ran to him. "Green, are you okay?" Red got concerned almost immediately. Green continued coughing and he felt out of his chair. Vio, Blue, and Shadow ran to Green's side.

"Green!" Shadow called out and he noticed something. A flower petal and he picked it up. "Wait, let me see that." Vio said and Shadow gave him the flower petal. Wait...the flower petal that was stained with blood...Green avoiding them...it all made sense. They heard Green coughing more and noticed more flower petals coming out of Green's mouth.

"We need to take him to the infirmary!"

The Links nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the Links took Green to the infirmary, they noticed Green being carried away on a gurney. Come to think of it, Green was unconscious as they rolled him to the emergency room.

Vio looked at his own lap. After doing so much research, he found out about the disease. But even if he did try to say it, the words couldn't slip out of his mouth. But he did find out about ways to get rid of it. "I...I..." Vio tried to speak but he couldn't. The other Links looked at him. "I never knew that Green...had this." Vio finished quietly.

"None of us knew." Red said somberly, as if he was about to break into tears. "It's not really your fault, Vio." Blue said quietly. Vio looked at Blue with a upset expression.

He snapped.

He stood up immediately. "It is my fault, Blue!" He yelled, causing Blue to flinch. "Had I noticed Green's feelings about me, he would not be like this! He wouldn't even be here! But now he has this disease all because of me!" Everyone looked at Vio, taken aback from that sudden outburst. Vio realized and he sat back down quickly.

"I'm sorry, Blue...I didn't mean to snap like that."

"It's...fine..."

Vio then had a sudden realization. One of the ways to fix it was...everything all made sense now. Over time, he developed feelings for Shadow...but he also developed feelings for Green as well. "Green...Green!" Vio yelled and he got up and ran. "Vio, wait!" Shadow yelled.

* * *

Beeping was heard. Green woke up and noticed two doctors next to him, one in the left and one in the right. Where was he...?

Green noticed that he was in the emergency room. "Ah, I see you are awake." One of the doctors said as he put a clipboard down. "Doctor...what's gonna happen to me?" Green asked quietly. "Well, we ran some scans and X-rays on you." The doctor replied. "What we saw was surprising."

"Doctor...what's wrong with me?"

"Have you heard of something called...Hanahaki disease?"

Green's eyes widened.

"You mean...I have this disease?" The doctor nodded in reply. "What...what can I do to get rid of-" He began coughing up flower petals again. "There is two ways." Green looked at him with a face that said "Explain".

"This disease comes when your feelings for someone goes unrequited. One way is for that person to return your feelings. It can't be friendship, it has to be genuine love. The second way is that we can perform surgery on you to remove it. But your feelings for the person you are in love with...you will no longer have it."

Green was surprised at this. "But we are gonna give this choice to you." The doctor said. Green was shocked. He had a serious decision here that will decide his fate. What will he choose...?

Green closed his eyes as he entered deep thoughts of his choices.


	2. Ending A

Green looked at the doctor. He made a decision. "I...I decided, doctor." Green stated determined. He didn't care what was going to happen at this point. He didn't mind if he gets rejected by Vio. He just wanted to be rid from the pain of the disease. "I...I want to confess my-"

The emergency room door opened, which caused them to turn to who opened it. It happened to be none other than...Vio? What was Vio doing here? Green studied Vio who was at the door. Vio's blond hair seemed to be a mess a little, he seemed exhausted as if he ran to the room, his blue eyes seemed to be filled with panic. Also...

There is tears falling down his face. "Oh, is this the boy you are in love with?" The doctor asked and Green nodded in reply. "We'll give you a few moments alone." The two doctors left the emergency room. Once they did, Vio immediately ran towards Green. Green was shocked as he had never seen Vio like this before. He held one of Green's hands into both of his hands.

"Oh, Green...I'm so sorry..." Vio apologized as he began shaking. Green was shocked at this. "Vio..." He softly spoke as he heard the violet hero cry softly. Vio looked up. "Green, I'm so sorry...I didn't know about your feelings towards me." Green's eyes widened at this. "Vio...it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I'll just-"

"It's not okay!"

Green gasped softly when he heard Vio yell. More tears began falling down Vio's face. "It's not okay...we hate seeing you in pain...I hate seeing you in pain..." Vio said quietly and got closer to Green. Green was shocked at this. "Uh, Vio...what are you doing?" Green asked as he felt nervous. "I...I hate seeing you in pain and in loneliness..."

"Which is why...I'm gonna do this." Vio then met Green's lips as he kissed him. Green flinched but he didn't fight back and he kissed back in return. Surely enough, the love was genuine and Green felt the flowers slowly going away. They continued to kiss as Green pulled Vio closer a little. The moment felt so perfect. Vio's lips was like heaven to Green.

Once they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes, Green's sky blue eyes meeting Vio's sapphire blue eyes.

"Vio..."

"Green..."

They held each other. The flowers was going away for sure. "I...I love you, Vio." Green said quietly as he drifted into unconsciousness. Vio smiled and hugged Green deeper in his arms.

"I love you too, Green...let's go home..."


	3. Ending B

Green looked at the doctor. He made a decision. "I...I decided, doctor." Green stated determined. He didn't care what was going to happen at this point. He didn't mind if he loses his feelings for Vio from this surgery. He just wanted to be rid from the pain of the disease. "I...I want to accept the surgery." The doctor looked at him.

"Are you sure, boy? Once we perform this surgery, your feelings for your crush will no longer be here within you heart. Are you certain on this decision?" Green thought about it for a few moments before nodding. "Yes. I just want the pain to be gone." The doctors looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright, we will perform the surgery." Green made a smile. "Thank you..." He didn't want to ruin Vio amd Shadow's relationship so...might as well fall in love with someone else...right? Green looked at the light before sighing happily.

"Goodbye, Vio...I always loved you..."

And with that, he sealed his love for Vio away with a tear.

* * *

It took a few minutes for Vio to finally reach the emergency room, only for a nurse to stop him from doing so. "What's going on?" Vio asked him as he felt concerned immediately. "There is currently a surgery going on in the emergency room. I'm sorry but you will have to wait."

Vio felt everything stop immediately.

Surgery.

**Surgery.**

_**Surgery.** _

**_Surgery..._ **

He was too late. Green has accepted the surgery and is now going through it. "O-Okay..." Vio said before walking away, tears threatening his eyes. Once he arrived, the other Links looked at him. "What happened, Vio?" Blue asked as he noticed the concern. "Green...is going through surgery."

The other Links looked at each other in horror. All they heard was Vio sobbing as Shadow felt him hitting his head gently on his lap.

* * *

It wasn't the same afterword. Green no longer had feelings for Vio and it never came back. Red noticed that he had began seeing Green with Zelda. He noticed that Vio and Shadow were still in a relationship, but Vio was never the same afterword.

Vio looked and saw Green and Zelda dancing together. "Green..." He mumbled quietly as tears fell down his face. He was too late to recognize his feelings for Green and now...Green is now in a relationship with Zelda. Sure, Green is happy...but at the cost of Vio's happiness.

He then notice them kissing and Vio couldn't hold back any further. He ran off and hid behind a tree, where his sobs consumed him.


	4. Ending C

Green looked at the doctor. He made a decision. "I...I decided, doctor." Green stated determined. He didn't care what was going to happen at this point. He didn't mind if he loses his feelings for Vio because of what he will do. He just wanted to be rid from the pain of the disease. "I...I want to accept this disease consuming me."

The doctor was shocked to hear those words. He never heard those words at all before. "I rather let the disease be satisfied by allowing it to grow within my body." Green stated before he coughed up more petals. The petals seemed to be stained with more blood. This time, the coughing seemed more violent.

The doctors attempted to help him, but-

"No...just let this disease consume me." Green said before he coughed more violently, more flower petals falling. The doctors attempted to help him again, but Green kept telling them to not help him. The violent coughs kept filling the emergency room as the doctors tried to help him, only for Green to shove the help away.

Green couldn't hold back any further before he threw up more flower petals. Once finishing and doing more violent coughs which resulted in more flower petals, Green went limp and didn't say anything. The doctors immediately went to check and to attempt to save Green. But the attempts were futile. Green has died from suffocation because of the Hanahaki disease.

Who knew that the hero of Hyrule would fall victim to the disease.

* * *

The other Links noticed a doctor walking towards them with a somber expression. "How is he, doctor?" Blue asked to him out of worry. The doctor shook his head gently.

"I'm afraid...I'm afraid we couldn't save him from this disease."

Those words struck the Links badly. "You mean...he's...dead?" Shadow asked, praying that it was a dream. Sadly, it wasn't as the doctor nodded in reply. "I'm so sorry, everyone..."

Vio fell on his knees. He began to sob loudly. He recognized his feelings for Green too late. "Green...no...no!" They heard Vio yell. Red began crying immediately as Blue looked away out of sorrow. Tears began to fall down Shadow's face as he held the sobbing Vio in his arms.

It was filled with tears that day.


End file.
